Tres Dias
by Karmele
Summary: ¿Como empezaron a salir juntos Lily y James? ¿Esa vez la táctica de James funcionará o no?..Oneshot..


_DISCLAIMER: nada es mío, la magia de Harry Potter es de Jotaká Rowling._

_Una historia de James & Lily._

_Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Tres Días<strong>

**.**

**Lily**

Hace tres días que no pedía salir con ella.

Si, Lily sabía que hace justamente _tres_ días James no le pedía salir.

Tres días ignorándola.

Si, contó los días…

Admitido, Lily echaba de menos el _Evans, sal conmigo._

Por Merlín, lo que tardó la pelirroja en darse cuenta de que no podía vivir sin la _voz_ de James.

_Seis_ largos años.

Hay que admirar la paciencia de Potter.

Y la de Lily también, por supuesto. Sobre todo el aguante del _acoso_ del merodeador.

Aunque el orgullo de la pelirroja le impedía admitir que le gustaba ese _acoso_, la atención de James. Exclusivamente a ella. Le encantaba…

Quería que volviera a _acosarla._

Quería oír el _Evans, ¿quieres salir conmigo?_

Pero… no quería que Potter notara la desesperación.

No, no le daría ese gusto.

¿O sí?

Su orgullo se lo impide.

A la mierda el orgullo.

Echaba de menos a James. Nótese que le ha llamado por su nombre.

Echaba de menos su sonrisa seductora. ¿Quién se resiste a ella? Es la que vuelven totalmente locas a todas, incluido a Lily.

Esa sonrisa que ilumina toda la habitación.

Echaba de menos su humor. Porque sus frases y comentarios transmiten alegría y buen humor, porque ni ella misma no puede evitar sonreír ante sus ocurrencias y tonterías.

Su humor sarcástico.

Le alegraba el día.

¡Incluso echaba de menos su despeinado pelo! Ese indomable pelo.

Resumiendo, echaba de menos todo lo definía a James Potter.

Lily Evans ya ha caído a los pies de James Potter, _literalmente._

Ooooo0ooooO

**James**

Había entrenamiento de quidditch.

Por eso, después de comer, Lily Evans fue directa a donde sabía encontrar al merodeador: el campo de quidditch.

- Potter – le llamó.

El aludido levantó la vista, y al ver que se trataba de su _chica_, sonrió.

Su pelirroja. Con el cabello cayéndole por la espalda, ondeando por el viento, como el _fuego._

Las mejillas sonrosadas. Con sus pecas en la nariz.

Preciosa. Deslumbrante. Única. Suya.

Se acercó lentamente.

Se le veía divertido.

- Dime preciosa.

- ¿No tienes algo que decirme?- sonó como una orden. _Como una auténtica valiente leona._

Directa. Típico de Lily. Tal como a James le gusta.

Esbozó una media sonrisa.

James le miró con una ceja alzada y se quedó mirándola con intensidad durante diez segundos.

Los _diez_ segundos que a Lily le parecieron eternos…

Diez largos segundos.

Lily se estaba impacientando, su pie moviendo rítmicamente lo delataba.

James sabía a qué se refería y dejó escapar una de esas suyas tremendas carcajadas.

Lily sintió como su corazón se helaba, comprendió que no podía soportar la idea de no volver a oír nunca más su risa.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

- No

Nada mas contestar, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

Mientras salía del campo del quidditch y cuando estaba segura de que nadie la miraba, una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios.

James observó cómo se alejaba su _chica_ con una expresión de alegría y de orgullo.

Ahí va la Lily Evans que James Potter ama.

- Ya caerá – le animó Sirius.

- Ya ha caído – le dijo orgulloso.

Remus, sentado en las gradas, había presenciado toda la escena y también había visto la sonrisa de Lily. Se dispuso a bajar las escaleras y se acercó a sus amigos.

James al ver a su amigo acercarse, le dijo:

- Gracias Remus.

- Te lo dije. Sabía que en un par de días ignorándola, ella te echaría de menos.

- No sabes lo duro que ha sido, no poder hablarla…

- Pero ha merecido la pena

- Ha merecido la pena – sonrió un James muy feliz…

_Ya es mía._

Ooooo.

**Juntos**

James entró a su sala común. Vio que solo estaba su _pelirroja_ sentada en el sillón leyendo.

Se sentó en el sofá, levantó las piernas y las apoyó en la mesa del centro.

Y empezó a mirar con insistencia a la pelirroja. Con descaro.

- Hola Lily.

La aludida levantó la cabeza.

- Potter.

Ambos se mantuvieron las miradas durante un par de minutos.

La mirada de Lily era de indiferencia. E interrogadora.

La de James era de deseo. Y seductora.

Tras unos minutos de duelo de miradas. James, sonriente, soltó:

- Es sábado por la noche, la gran noche ¡la noche de citas!

Lily le miró con una ceja alzada. Supo a que se refería. Lily sonrió para sorpresa de James.

- No tienes planes ¿verdad? - preguntó sarcásticamente.

- Para nada.- contestó fingiéndose dolido.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio y otra vez hubo un duelo de miradas.

Si las miradas matasen…

Pero en ese caso no.

Eran unas miradas que solo se entendían entre ellos dos.

_Sus miradas._

James aprovechó el momento para…

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos Hosmegade? –… volver a _acosarla._

- Me parece bien.

Ambos sonrieron.

Dos sonrisas _cómplices_.

Si es que son tal para cual.

Ambos son cabezotas, tercos, orgullosos, valientes, leales pero por encima de todo están enamorados. Aunque no se digan con palabras, sus miradas si lo hacen.

Por fin están _juntos_.

Tras _seis_ largos años.

FIN

* * *

><p><em>Un poco raro, espero que os haya gustado!<em>

_James & Lily Forever._

_Besitos_

_Karmele _


End file.
